


Mind Refuse

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anger, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Frog views tears streaming down a happy Sewer King's face and hesitates to reveal something.





	Mind Refuse

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Frog approached the Sewer King at a snail's pace. He almost always saw the latter's scowl. He remembered the Sewer King sending him to obtain many pretties for him hours ago. His hands were empty. Frog's eyes widened after he saw a rare smile. They remained on the Sewer King as the latter sat. 

Frog recalled the Sewer King scowling at him for returning with empty hands a few days ago. He also recalled him using a staff to hit his arms repeatedly. After wincing, Frog focused on the Sewer King. He viewed the latter turning to one side. 

Tears streamed down the Sewer King's face as he smiled. 

Frog almost wished to comfort the Sewer King. He almost wished to be with him. The Sewer King was going to be okay.

''My pet,'' the Sewer King said.

Frog stepped back after his eyes widened another time. He remembered the Sewer King's previous tears after a sick alligator died near him a few hours ago. He also recalled the Sewer King sobbing and embracing his still pet. Perhaps the latter's mind refused to allow him to accept the pet alligator's demise. Frog refused to reveal the empty area where the alligator usually was. He smiled. A happy Sewer King never harmed him. Frog glanced at many bruises on his arm. 

 

THE END


End file.
